Team 7
by Thou shalt not fear
Summary: "I want you to be part of this force, our leverage in times of need. You shall not be known. You will not exist but you will do missions for the village and for the village alone. You will become our hidden force, the leaf's ancient protectors: Team 7" No Pairings, Team 7 centered fic...


**Chapter 1- Land of the Leaf**

His bald head glittered joyously under the sun that escaped the curtains of his window. On his right hand, was the finest wine that one could ever imagine. His clothes spoke of his life as gold and different kinds of jewelries shimmered around his clothes. Turning swiftly, he looked towards the other occupant of the room, "Is everything prepared - as it should be, Zabuza?"

The other man, endowed with shredded fabric around his face, nodded. "Everything is under control, Gato"

Gato gave a small frown hearing his name without its proper use but he disregarded it knowing fully that he can never put it into Zabuza's head that he must be called master, not just Gato… and be respected on top of that. Anyways, until he found another acceptable right hand, he'll just maintain his cool.

-0-

The bell rung wildly as tons of police came rushing through the doors. The people inside were immediately ushered out understanding that the bell signified a fire alert. But as the crowd grew outside, the confusion became much eminent. There was neither fire nor smoke that appeared on the said building. Everyone looked at each other trying to understand what's happening. Until…

"AHHHH!"

Then the owner of the bank was wailing wildly on his way out through the glass doors.

"The money! The moneys are gone! Someone stole THEM!"

Then everyone went into panic mode.

Fortunately for him, he was already long gone from the bank. On his hand was a scroll full of pennies. Now, that's what's called- masterpiece.

-0-

"Grlgrlgrl"

After the man was done gurgling over his own blood, he pushed the body away from him. Staring with grimace on the mess that was painted on the wooden fence beside him, he wiped some trace of blood on his arm and dropped the kunai that he used to impale on the man's neck.

It was never his style to kill in the morning but this one event called so. But oh well, at least, he's done. Now, he'll just have to collect his fee and vanish again.

-0-

"DIE!"

Nothing prepared the muscled guy when the pink-haired bitch slammed her fist on his face nor he was prepared to realize that he was flying directly to a hard wal-"GAHH!"

"That's for messing with the people of my village!" The girl said stomping towards the terrified guy whose mouth was lacking some of its teeth and a nose that was bleeding profusely. "Now, if I ever see you around again, I swear – **I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU TO PIECES**"… then the guy slipped away from the reality, hitting his head again on the hard cement behind him.

"Tch, pathetic"

As she stretched her arms above her head, she stared at the sun and smiled.

"Grrr…"

Wait, is there someone growling at her?

"Grr…" Oh yes, there is. Turning her head sideways, she saw who's making the sound.

And it's not someone… but rather who… and no… it's not a dog… Well, it looks like a dog, with horns, and large fangs, and drooling by the way. Did she mention it was huge? Oh yes, it was… And it is about to pounce.

-0-

He wonders how much he collected this day. He might not know the exact amount but he clearly knows it's huge. That bank was full of cash after all. It was all worth it to buy the stupid scroll even though it cost much more than he anticipated. But then again, he couldn't have done this without it. Today was the first time he stole from a bank after all. But soon, it won't just be one bank; it'd be much more, much bigger.

He cackled to himself as he thought of all the possibilities he could do.

"Grr…"

He opened his eyes again, (when did he close them?), revealing his blue eyes that rivaled the sky. What was that? He thought he heard something.

"Grr…"

Yup, definitely something…

He sat up and stared… and his heart thumped on his chest.

Two large demonic-looking dogs were onto him, salivating and growling.

"Good doggie, good doggie! Calm down, do you want food? I-I can give you one" He smiled- a shattered smile actually, but nonetheless, a smile that seemed to anger the monsters more so he stopped.

"Good doggie?"

"Grrr!"

Nope, it doesn't look like they are buying it. Fine, time for plan 2. Run.

-0-

He was ready to walk away when he heard those sounds. He turned his head and he saw what made them. At first, he wasn't sure what to do- or what the ugly-looking shitheads were about to do, so he just stood tall and stared… hard.

Until they crouched and looked ready to maul him, then he did what he must. He walked away. **WALKED AWAY.**

-0-

She was ready for the first one. She even got to punch it on its face and sent it flying over the wall. But she wasn't ready for the second one where she was hit on the stomach by its head. For heaven's sake, there are two of those things. Whoever owns them must be a total lunatic for letting them free, that or someone who has psychopathic tendencies.

But either way, as much as she hated to admit it. She can't take them both. Two beasts ready to gobble her up. No sir, she isn't ready to die. Thus, she ran.

-0-

Darn it, those two dogs won't leave him alone. Fine, maybe he can do something about it. Pressing his hands together, he whispered "Wisdom of Knowledge" a blue light appeared on the midst of his hands "Shadow Clone!"

Then out of nowhere, his shadow started to rise from the ground. Its dark color became lighter and lighter until its features were distinguishable. When the process was done, both of them smirked.

"You go that way, I go that way" The latter nodded.

-0-

Shit, the shitheads were fast. No matter how hard he tried, he just can't lose them. Does he have to face them? Is he even ready to take the chance? Oh well, he'll just have to do it. No choice now.

But before he totally turned around- he bumped into someone.

"Shit!" "Fuck!"

"Watch where you're going, dumbass!" He heard someone yelled.

-0-

Shit, that hurt. Her head was still throbbing from the impact. What the hell was that boy doing anyway?

"Grrr!"

Oh dear, the creatures of hell.

Unfortunately, as she stared at them she was met with an unexpected reality, or maybe it was just a hallucination… still, those four dogs seemed to be standing together. Wait, where the hell did the other two came from?

-0-

"Are you being chased, as well?" He asked the pink-headed bitch.

She looked at him with a frown. "You mean, you didn't send those monsters?"

He gave her a look which suggested she's one fucked up kid which in turn made her wanna stick her fist on his abdomen. But she needs to conserve her energy for now. Beating a boy would just be plain irresponsible and unnecessary.

"Then who the hell are you?" He asked himself.

"How in the world should I know?"

"I wasn't talking to you" He answered in a cold tone which she laughed at.

"Ooh, so, do you see dead people?"

He was ready to grab his kunai and stick on her forehead when he heard footsteps coming towards them.

-0-

What in the world is happening?

The dogs didn't even follow his clone. It was like they could know the real him. But that's impossible… err, unless you have some wisdom of truth skill on you that is. Then, is someone actually targeting him. Shit, just what is this?

However, soon enough he was no longer alone but instead facing two other people of his age. One who was a girl with a pink hair and the other, a dark haired glaring dude.

"Who the hell are you?" He begun

"You didn't send them either…" the dude said and he understood what he meant seeing four other creatures standing over them.

"Great, so is this some kind of destiny or something. Because, seriously people, this is way too cliché for such things"

He looked at her and he would've laughed if not for the fact that there were still those hounds preying upon them.

Then they heard a giggle…

-0-

"Destiny?! Yes, yes, that's hilarious however, no- this isn't some destiny or any crap like that. This is what we call a plan. One amazing working plan."

Gray hair that defied the law of gravity, a mask that covered his right eye and mouth, and oh, is that a notebook on his hand. "This guy's a maniac" she said out of nowhere.

"Now, that is harsh"

"Are you the one that sent us those things?" the black haired boy asked.

"Yes, I sent them and no, they are not called things- they are my summons. Wisdom of Darkness- Gate Keepers of the Underworld. Meet Luca, Pakkun, Sanno, Miko, Rio and Terra"

-0-

He knew she was gonna do it. She's crazier than what she actually knows. As soon, as those words left the masked man's mouth, she charged without holding back. It would have worked if not for the gate keepers that prevented her from doing so. Now, she was kneeling on the floor grumbling about cowardice and such.

How about him? Can he defeat him? The answer is obvious. He can't. The summons are just too strong and he doesn't have anything to attack them with. He can try to fight them with his kunai but it's not the only problem existing. The masked man may have some abilities as well. If he is going to guess, he's already a secondary sage or even more.

"What do you want with us?" He turned to look at the blond.

-0-

"Ah, you could've just asked that instead of attacking me, little girl"

"SHUT UP!"

"Anyways, I need you to come with me"

-0-

"Why? You don't even know us" he asked.

Then there was another giggle. Maybe, just maybe, he could try to throw his kunai and miraculously hit the guy on the head and be done with it.

"Ah, but I do know you"

There was a sudden terror that crawled on his spine but he isn't the only one. He saw the other two flinched as well.

"Sakura Haruno, protector of the Land of Flowers, also known as Fatal Blossom, Sasuke Uchiha, assassin, named as the Phantom Raven and of course, Naruto Uzumaki, one of the greatest thief, ah yes- the golden army"

"You're an assassin?" Sakura asked him.

"And you call yourself a protector?"

She gritted her teeth.

"And you, you're actually the golden army"

Instead of answering, the blond ignored the two and kept staring at the masked man.

-0-

He knew him. But how?! How the hell did he get his name, his identity? How was someone able to search him? Was it a mistake? Did he make one? Darn it. This can't be happening. What if he's not the only one?

"What do you want with us?" he asked again. His nails digging on his palms as anxiety were now shaking his bones.

The man might have smirked but he wasn't sure. The mask was one huge cover.

"Why don't you just follow me?"

They had no other choice.

-0-

They were in the minister's office. The leaf's minister's office to be exact and now he was wondering if the three of them was about to be executed. But that seems unlikely knowing that Sakura girl was not really any threat to their land.

"So, you're really an assassin, huh?" Why does this bitch keep trying to get on his nerves?

"Tell me, how do you kill your targets? Do you scare them to death with your "I can see the dead" magic?"

"Trust me, you're nearing to knowing how I deal with my victims" He was about to pick out his kunai when the door opened.

The minister has come.

-0-

"It is a pleasure to finally meet all of you" The minister's warm smile should have made them relaxed but it didn't. It simply made them more nervous and scared.

"Do you want something? A coffee, a bread, anything?" The minister asked in a low tone. He saw Sakura shook her head but on his other side, he saw Naruto opening his mouth.

"Stop playing with me and tell me what you want"

There was a moment of silence.

Then Sakura leaned towards and him and whispered, "What the hell is he doing? Does he want to be killed?"

"Hn"

He didn't know and he didn't care. But still, he did want to understand what did the minister of the leaf want from them.

-0-

"Very well….I'm hiring you for a mission"

Then it was followed by uproar.

"Are you delusional? I'm a thief- you pig brain. I don't care who you are but that is just absurd!" The blond screamed.

"A mission? I don't work for the village, understand that" Sasuke on her left murmured.

"I don't do missions! I have my own village to protect for heaven's sake!"

The man is certainly insane. She can't believe he'd just said those words. Hire them?! Now, that's something you'd never expect for an everyday experience. Maybe he's not the real minister even.

"I understand all your concerns- but this mission is rather …. Complicated"

-0-

That shut them up, even though he was still on edge.

"This mission is something that the land of leaf cannot touch without attracting a lot of trouble. We needed someone or a group that could engage in this without leaving a trace back to us"

"I don't do groups" He muttered which was followed by a nod on Sakura's behalf and a tch on Sasuke's.

"We need you- for this. For the sake of everyone that relies on this mission" The minister ended with a sigh.

"-And what if we didn't accept?" He asked. But instead of the minister answering, it was the masked man who gave him information.

"You shouldn't be worried not accepting. In fact, you should be more curious if you accept"

"What do you mean?" Sakura wondered.

"Sakura, the land of flowers is in need of great help. You know that. Thus, in compensation of this mission, the land of leaf will provide support on the village however; in return your land shall become allies with ours and will do missions that the village will give you"

"Support?"

"Yes, protection from raiders, additional source of food and much much more"

"What about me?" Sasuke interrogated. His tight face was now losing its stronghold as vulnerability slowly made its way on his features.

"You on the other hand will be provided with a village. The land of leaf will give you all you need on your missions and your life. Home, protection and the privilege to defend the minister of the leaf only. But you must cut all your ties from your previous clients and become a leaf's citizen"

-0-

"Hn"

It wasn't on his best interest to become a guard towards the minister of any villages but the other offerings were the best he ever had. A home and everything else that he needs.

-0-

"And me?"

For some reason, the masked man looked as if he was sooo happy to see him.

"And you- you will not be prosecuted for your actions"

"WHAT?! That's it?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Of course not"

Snickers were heard as he bit his lips in frustration. These people were playing with him.

"You will become ally to the leaf- which means you will no longer steal anything that this village owns however in change, you will be paid for missions that shall recruit you and you will also have your own house in here"

"Missions?! You kept telling us these 'missions' but we don't know what they even means" He made signs to his both hands emphasizing the word missions.

The old minister chuckled. "You see, my child, there are currently 5 forces that are known to serve the land of leaf- Army, Medical, Defense, Hunters, Police, and Council. The armies are our warriors in times of war or great battles. The head of this troupe is the person standing beside you"

Everyone looked on the right and saw the white-haired guy who gave them an exhausted wave.

He saw Sakura gulped, probably realizing that she just tried to assault the head of the leaf's army before.

"Anyways, on the other hand, our medical teams have specialty in aiding great support both outside and inside of the land. The head of this team is the legendary Tsunade. I'm sure you've all heard of her"

"Yeah, she's the legendary sucker"

"WHAT!" Sakura exclaimed on which Sasuke rolled his eyes upon.

"He didn't mean it that way, you cow head. She was called as such henceforth to her unfortunate luck when it came to gambling"

"I am sooo gonna kill you one day, you chicken head. Trust me!"

Before a children's quarrel started, he spoke again, "Yeah, yeah… this and that. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Let me finish, Naruto" Oh, how he loathed how the old gruel said his name with so much familiarity, "The defense team never leaves the walls of the land. Their main duty is to protect with the greatest effort the village from huge and devastating blow that would come from the external sources. This team is being led by the Green Beast, himself, Maito Guy. The hunters are the leaf's team that specializes in capturing enemy or executing necessary individuals that are threat to the land. This team's master is Yuhii Kurenai. The police are the inside force that maintains the land's security. Their head is Asuma Sarutobi, also my son. And of course, the Council which master is obviously me, however, under me is the council that helps me decides things for the land's sake"

"and?"

"I want you to be part of this force, our leverage in times of need. You shall not be known. You will not exist but you will do missions for the village and for the village alone. You will become our hidden force, the leaf's ancient protectors: Team 7"

-0-

"Really! Team 7… That just sounds so stupiiid!" Sakura whined as she stared down below the crowded village. Comparing this village towards hers is one huge difference. Having a helping hand is too much not to consider.

"And what would you suggest? The Barbaric Pink Warriors?" Sasuke mumbled.

"AHA, AHA, AHA. That was so funny, chicken head. Never knew you had it inside your egoistic little head!"

"Guys-" came the exasperated tone of Kakashi. "For once, just get along, yes? At least until this mission is over?! Now, how about we think of a plan?"

"Plan? Sorry dude but I don't do plans with the likes of you, however since this involve killing one rich pig headed man and humiliating his power along the way, why don't we do this, this way- He-" points at Sasuke "-kills the bastard of a person since I don't do killing and she-" points at Sakura "-does whatever the hell she does and get over it. Then I will steal all his wealth and money because, people! That's what I do! Then get over it, how about that for a plan?"

"That was insulting" Sakura commented which he ignored completely and stared hard on the person in front of them. He didn't care if he was the fucking head of the army or the minister himself, but he is not going to kill someone. No dude, that is not his job, believe it.

"Agreed, good bye" Then Sasuke was walking away, followed by Sakura then him, which left the man alone bumping his head on the railings of the roof top.

-0-

"_According to our unknown source, there will be an auction that will be held next week at night. Use this chance to get close to the target and finish him. Gato is a powerful man so don't underestimate his guards. We want you to do this not just because we want to but we have to. Now, he owns the land of waves on the Country of Water. But instead of being a good minister he is, he uses all his wealth and power to destroy everything that hindrances his plans. Gato does not give mercy to a child or to adults. He's a tyrant and he will continue doing this until he's stopped. Also, killing him will not be suffice to stop him. You need to strip him of his power and his abilities to pass his control towards the men that are working around him. One, just one solid evidence of malfunction on his ruling is enough to present to the king of the water country. He cannot be touched because of his position thus, this mission is very confidential"_

-0-

Becoming part of the waiters is just a piece of cake for him. He wasn't considered one of the greatest thieves in the entire world for nothing.

"Narue, get more glass of champagne for your tray"

"Yes sir" He answered as he moved back to the back of the house where the kitchen was placed. However, when he came there, instead of obeying the command that was given to him, he continued walking until he went past the kitchen and then to the dark walls that nobody can be seen.

-0-

"And you are?" the bald head guy asked him with a gruff voice.

Pulling out the envelope from his jacket, he handed it over to the man. The man inspected it and said, "Ah, Sir Louis, come in"

He wasn't Louis nor he was connected to the man with any form of relationship. In fact, the only relationship that he had with that old fool was when he killed him on his way to this place and stole all his money and anything that are required in this kind of setting.

"Hn" Entering, he saw many guests had already arrived that are packed on the lobby. However, another door was opened which everybody was being led through. He assumed it was the room where the auction will be held. He just hoped that "man" would be there so he could finish the mission as early as possible.

-0-

"Ah, Sir Moore, is she with you?"

"Oh, yes, yes. She's my gal" Then followed by huge laughter which she reluctantly joined. If not for the prizes of this mission she would never ever wear these filthy but regal clothes and be with somebody that she just wants to strangle and beat up.

"Oh, honey, but I'm more than your girl!" She said with the sweetest voice she could make. The man she was clung to looked at her and gave her a lecherous smile. It took all her will power not to smash the guy's teeth to pieces.

"Of course, my boo boo doll. You're everything to me"

-0-

"What are you doing here?" One of the guys said that was standing before a metal door.

No longer was he wearing the clothing for a waiting staff but now he was dressed in a tux and royal jewelries can be seen held tight on his fingers.

"A needed item was forgotten inside and I was asked to bring it to them"

The guards looked with narrowed eyes at him, so he continued, "Unless you want to talk to the auctioneer himself?"

The two moved out of the way without further ado. He opened the door and went inside where tons of treasures were left inside. He smiled.

-0-

How odd? The man was nowhere to be seen. Was it possible that he was somewhere else at the building? If so, then the security would be tighter that he anticipated. Darn it, this was not supposed to happen. Oh well, he can still adjust.

Turning to his left, he walked past the other wealthy people and onto the doors that led to another room. However, before he can completely go outside, a voice halted him. "Where are you going, sir?"

He turned his head slightly and answered, "Comfort Room"

Then he went outside.

-0-

"Oh darling, I think I need to go outside, I'm kinda getting drowsy" The man nodded at her. She smiled at him and took off. Gosh, she can no longer stand the scent of that old vile. One more minute and she might just lose her composure and wreak havoc at the room.

-0-

"Scroll- Unlock!"

And now, time to put these items inside.

It was obviously not true that he can steal everything Gato owns, but he can clearly steal some of it and that should be enough to let the trust of people diminish on him. After all, most of the treasures inside are not singlehandedly owned by Gato.

-0-

Damn, finding the hiding room of Gato was easy, in fact, going over the guards that are roaming around is much easier. However, now that he's just one door before he can tough the man, he is forced to stop as two guards were guarding the door. The first person didn't look that much but he knew the other one. He's an assassin and a famous one at that and he doubts that he could take him on right now.

He doesn't exactly know the name but the person is known as the Ice Phantom. He heard he was very dangerous and could strike at any time without anyone noticing. He was simply that fast.

So, what to do?

Then, he saw someone at the other edge of the wall.

-0-

She raised her eyebrow, silently asking the boy what he was doing. She was wondering why he didn't just go there and kill the guards, that is what he does, doesn't it? So, what changed?

He ridiculously made a sign which told her that the guards were dangerous.

"Pfft!" Yes, that ridiculous that blew their cover.

"Stupid BITCH!"

"DICKHEAD!"

"Wisdom of Will: Freezing Point!" Then the hallway became cold. The two wasted no time on running away. Unfortunately, the ruckus disturbed not only that area but the whole building.

-0-

The door suddenly opened and he was caught red handed placing one of the items on the scroll.

"Shit!"

"You! You're the intruder"

"Oh come one!" Picking a small dark stone from his pocket- he threw it onto the guards, "Smoke bomb!"

"Wisdom of Knowledge: Shadow Clone" Two of him appeared, the first one went to a hallway where guards were scuffling and gathered their attentions, the second one continued to run down the stairs where he met the two blokes that ruined his plan.

"What have you done?!" He screamed.

"Now is not the time, dead last" Oh, now he gets to call him dead last, when obviously- they were the one who destroyed everything.

"Ah, guys, we must do something!" Sakura exclaimed seeing some of the guards coming their way. Fortunately, they are already out of the building, unfortunately, they are still not alone.

Then, "Wisdom of Darkness: Gate Keepers of the Underworld!"

The people that were going after them were devoured to pieces.

"Now, are you ready to work together and make a definite plan?"

~~~ To be continued

Needed Info:

Sage- an individual with the gifted wisdom

Wisdom- a special power divided into 6 categories.

Wisdom of Knowledge, of Strength, of Will, of Darkness, of Heaven, of Truth

Note: All Sage can only obtain 5 or less wisdom on their entire life.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
